Abdur Razzaq (TV film)
Abdur Razzaq is an upcoming live-action realistic fiction stand-alone TV film adaptation of Roc's Small Team starring Abdur Razzaq as the main character. The movie revolves around The Malik School of Arts (originally named Roc's Small Team) traveling with their best friend Roc on a exciting fun adventure as a family to the neighborhood city Philadelphia Pennsylvania. The story was written by Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik himself with the Malik School of Arts directing and producing. The movie will be released on September 3rd, 2021 by Malik Homiversity, the TV station of the Malik School of Arts. By: Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik. June 3rd, 2018. Plot 3 years have passed since the Widener Memorial School graduation and Roc is starting a new exciting fun chapter in his life. Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik (Roc) is now 22 years of age living his wonderful dream as artist of his hometown city Philadelphia, he opens up a super-hero art camp titled The Malik School of Arts. He uses his clipboard to bring his cartoon animated art friends: Roc's Small Team to life on the world Planet Earth, they are traveling to many different places in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. Kayla and Kira (Roc's friends from his childhood) are 12th graders in high school, Angelese is 15 years old and the new 9th grader of the Broad Olney school Widener Memorial School, the YMCA campers Riya and Rebecca are preteens and are renamed the Roxborough Preteens. In addition to this amazing journey, Roc's younger brother Jahmal Goodson is now 11 years old and is now named the 5th grader of the Depaul Catholic School Roc's sister, Rayah Cooper returns from the United States Navy and returns to Philadelphia now hired as the future employee of the WAWA Grocery Store and Widener Memorial School's former art teacher Ms. Delconti returns back to Philadelphia to help Roc and his cartoon character friends with their art superpowers at The Malik School of Arts. By: Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik. June 13th, 2018. Cast The Malik Family Abdur Razzaq (Character): a 22 year old man working at the Malik School of Arts and the author of the art-super-hero group Roc's Small Team. Rayah Cooper as Rayah Ray: the forner Tech Friere student and future owner of the Wawa grocery store in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. TBA as Sasheer: a 14 year old girl and the resident of Philadelphia who makes friends with Roc's Small Team. TBA as Jahmal Goodson: Roc's 11 year old brother and the 5th grader of the Depaul Catholic School. Emerson as young Deinna. By: Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik. June 28th, 2018. Roc's Small Team Ms. Janey as Deinna: the leader of the Roc's Small Team art-super-hero group and a female cartoon character friend of Roc. Ms. Julie as Terianna: the second Roc's Small Teamer and Roc's super-hero friend. The Jimari Family: the second set of Roc's Small Teamers and the new Malik School of Arts art-heroes. Ted Phivolle and Phillonious Dre, the last set of Roc's Small Teamers and Malik School of Arts home studio participants. TBA as Philonous Dre. TBA as Kayla and Kira: Roc's friends from his childhood who are now adults. TBA as Riya and Rebecca: The Roxborough Preteens. TBA as Angelese: Roc's best friend and the 9th grader of Widener Memorial School. TBA as Ainsley the Angel: the 10 year old angel in the clouds. TBA as Mung Dein: The 4th grader of Widener Memorial School and is now 10 years old. TBA as Carly, Mora and Zane (Camp Big Feet). TBA as Kayla Bowers: Roc's friend from kindergarden to the present, she is now 17 years of age. TBA as Ms. Delconti: Widener Memorial School's former art teacher, she returns to Philadelphia to help Roc and his friends teach super-hero art and animation. TBA as Ms. Deluca: Roc's former Widener Memorial School teacher and the teacher of the futuristic Job Memorial School. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. June 3rd, 2018. Production Abdur Razzaq was announced back in February 2018, the movie is a Roc/Roc's Small Team crossover film featuring both Roc himself and the Roc's Small Teamers. The Roc's Small Team characters will appear in the movie as real life versions of themselves on Planet Earth, Julisheia will be a CG animated woman. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. June 28th, 2018. Casting Casting began in May 2018, auditions for the film will be held in summer-fall 2018 in Philadelphia Pennsylvania, on June 25th, 2018, casting was posted on the Roc's Small Team website. Sashare and Jahmal Goodson will appear in the film. Roles of Kayla and Kira, Riya and Rebecca and Angelese will be selected for the film, Camp Small Feet and Camp Explorers will appear in the movie as teenagers in the film. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. June 28th, 2018. Filming On June 28th, 2018, Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik drew a picture of the Roc's Small Team World, the universe is located in Philadelphia Pennsylvania in Roc's Drawings, the movie will be filmed in Philadelphia Pennsylvania in Mount Airy. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. June 3rd, 2018. Animated Movie Game (2019) Main article: Roc's Small Team (animated movie game) On July 25th, 2018, a alternate game adaptation of Roc's Small Team was written online, the game will feature The Malik School of Arts artheroes while Roc will narrate the game. The game is written by Abdur Razzaq and the Malik School of Arts are set to produce with a release sheduled for early 2019. The game will have a completely different narrative from that of the Roc's Small Team drawings and feature gameplayers using 1D glasses and pens to enter the world of Roc's Small Team on a quest to learn about their computer animation through superheroism. By: Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik. July 26th, 2018. Category:The Malik School of Arts Category:Abdur Razzaq